


The Letter

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [192]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, Human Allura (Voltron), Kissing, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Allura is woken up when Katie, her girlfriend, receives something amazing in the mail.Based on this tumblr prompt: Imagine Person A waking Person B up at the crack of dawn screaming with excitement because the mail came and they got that check from their parents and can finally afford hormones or a surgery.





	The Letter

Living in a shared house means Allura doesn’t get much sleep. So that probably explains why she sleeps until at least midday on the weekends, trying to make up for energy lost studying at college and getting kept up at night by her housemates having parties all night.

So when she gets woken up one day, she assumes that it must be the middle of the night and those idiots upstairs are having a party. But then she realises that there is no music, and the only noise she heard as a single scream. And it’s quite light; a glance at the clock shows it is eleven in the morning. Just what is going on?

And then she hears the scream again. It’s Katie. What is she screaming about?

“Ohmygosh, Allura, look at this!” Katie cries, rushing up the stairs with thumping steps.

She burst into the bedroom that she and Allura share, flinging the curtains open. Allura sits up, blinking blearily.

“Katie, what on Earth is going on?”

Katie jumps onto the bed, the biggest grin on her face that Allura has ever seen. She hugs Allura and then shoves an open envelope into her hand.

“It’s from my parents!” she says. “It’s the cheque they promised me months ago.”

“The cheque?” Allura says. “Do you mean…?”

Katie nods, grinning ever more brightly. “Yeah, it means I can finally go on HRT!”

Allura smiles, so happy for her. Katie has been waiting for the money her parents promised her for months, the money that means she can finally afford to start taking estrogen. This means so much to Katie, so of course it means lots to Allura too.

“That’s amazing!” she says, pulling Katie into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

Katie grins, kissing Allura on both her cheeks and then the tip of her nose. It tickles and Allura giggles. Katie laughs and leans against her.

“I’m so happy too,” Katie says.

And Allura kisses her. It’s so wonderful to see her girlfriend so happy.


End file.
